The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida Vilm., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Keiwhihus’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in October 2000 in Katori, Chiba, Japan. The female parent was a proprietary unnamed petunia plant (unpatented), while the male parent was a different proprietary unnamed petunia plant (unpatented).
The new cultivar was created in 2000 in Katori, Chiba, Japan and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Katori, Chiba, Japan. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.